Un nouveau monde
by Daulphina21
Summary: Ever est une jeune femme normal qui vit dans notre monde. Seulement, lorsqu'elle atterrit dans un monde inconnu qui se trouve être celui de Fairy tail, elle va découvrir des choses sur elle-même qu'elle ignorait, des choses qui vont la bouleverser. Mais un certain jeune homme semble vouloir tout faire pour l'aider... Un homme aux cheveux étrangement roses... Résumé nul, désolé
1. Prologue

**Voilà le prologue de cette nouvelle fanfiction. Mon esprit tordu et malsain risque de faire quelques fixettes sur certaines choses... Vous verrez bien^^. L'histoire prend place après le combat contre Eisenwald. Je vais reprendre certain arc mais aussi en laisser ou en remplacer d'autre, alors ne soyer pas étonner si certaines choses n'apparaissent pas!**

 **Les personnages sont malheureusement à Hiro MASHIMA... Qui a décidé de faire une pause d'un an bon sang! Qu'avons nous fait pour mériter sa, je vous le demande? Ever et les autres personnages inventés sont en revanche à moi... Et à personne d'autre!**

 **Le rythme de publication sera d'un chapitre toutes les une ou deux semaines... Mais il ne sera pas rare que j'ai du retard alors pardonnez moi d'avance!**

 **Un grand merci à ma Beta: Natto'n'aliens, qui fait un boulot génial!**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Elle était là, assise sur les marches d'un quelconque magasin, cigarette en main. Elle était là, sans se soucier de la nuit noire qui l'engloutissait encore un peu plus à chaque instant. Elle était là, se fichant éperdument des rares personnes qui, pour passer le temps, faisaient une petite balade nocturne. Si le monde la laisse tranquille, alors elle le laissera également. Seulement "le monde" est une généralité, et il y a toujours des exceptions...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'une jeune fille comme toi peut bien faire là à cette heure-ci ?

Elle leva à peine ses yeux bleu nuit pour détailler les nouveaux venus. Une bande de gosses âgés de toute évidence de 16 ou 17 ans se tenait devant elle.

\- Allons bon, tu fais ta crise d'adolescence ? Si t'as fugué on peut toujours t'aider tu sais... ricana celui qui l'avait abordée et qui semblait être le chef de cette joyeuse troupe.

La jeune femme évalua rapidement la situation, ils étaient 5, ils ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher, et étaient animés d'intention pas très louables... Et plus important encore...

 _Il croit que j'ai 15 ans..._ pensa t-elle.

Son apparence donnait effectivement l'impression d'avoir à faire à une simple ado. Elle portait un jean bleu, un pull noir et un gilet gris dont elle avait rabattu la capuche sur sa tête, le tout assorti à des bottines grises à talons. Ses cheveux noirs ondulés cascadaient sur ses épaules et ses yeux sondaient les enquiquineurs. Elle soupira, elle entendait les paroles du garçon, mais son cerveau refusait de les analyser... Il n'attachait sûrement pas assez d'importance à ce merdeux pour prendre la peine de l'écouter. Elle sourit à cette pensée.

\- Tu te moques de moi ? rugit la racaille.

Cette fois-ci elle avait parfaitement compris et commençait sérieusement à être énervée. Elle se leva donc et, tout en ignorant superbement les trouble-fête, (ou plutôt les trouble-calme...) elle passa à côté d'eux et commença à s'éloigner. Elle ne s'arrêta pas malgré les protestations et les insultes de ceux qu'elle considérait dès lors comme de l'histoire ancienne. Elle sentit alors une main lui attraper le poignet. Elle se retourna vivement et abattit son poing dans la figure du malotru. Le jeune homme s'écroula à terre. Elle constata avec rage que ça n'était qu'un sous fifre et que celui qui lui tapait sur le système se cachait derrière un autre garçon.

 _Quel lâche !_

Elle se dirigea vers eux avec la ferme intention de leur faire regretté de l'avoir ennuyée. Deux des quatre restants s'élancèrent vers elle. Elle mis un coup de coude en plein dans le visage du premier et, profitant du fait qu'il se soit penché en se tenant le nez, elle frappa le haut de son crane avec force, l'envoyant au pays des songes. Elle opta, à l'égard du second avorton qui osait la défier, pour une technique plus sobre et ancienne, mais pas moins efficace : un bon coup de pied dans les parties génitales, rien de plus efficace. Le pauvre homme s'écroula à terre, en essayant tant bien que mal de faire le moins de mouvement possible afin de limiter la douleur. Elle se retourna avec un sourire vers les deux seuls ennemis encore debout. Le dernier protecteur du chef s'élança vers elle, une main en l'air prêt à la charger. Il n'eut pas le temps de la toucher qu'elle enfonçait son poing dans l'estomac de l'adolescent qui s'écroula le souffle coupé. Elle se dirigea vers le chef d'un pas rapide. Celui-ci tremblait et son visage était déformé par l'horreur. Elle l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua contre un mur avec violence, soutirant un gémissement de douleur à sa victime.

\- Écoute moi bien gamin, j'en ai rien à foutre que tu cherches ta place dans ce monde en tentant de t'imposer comme un gros caïd. Mais un conseil, tiens toi loin de ce que tu ne connais pas, tu pourrais avoir des surprises...

Elle lâcha le jeune homme qui se laissa glisser le long du mur.

\- Il est peut-être temps que tu te rendes compte que t'es qu'un enfant. Papa et maman ne seront pas toujours là pour te montrer le chemin à suivre.

Elle s'abaissa à la hauteur du jeune homme et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle enfonça son poing dans le ventre du gosse qui sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue.

\- J'ai pas tabassé tes potes pour que tu t'en sortes indemne..

Elle se releva et commença à partir. Elle s'arrêta soudainement pour le plus grand malheur de l'enfant qui voyait ses derniers instants arriver. Elle se retourna simplement vers lui avec un sourire carnassier.

-J'en ai peut-être pas l'air, mais j'ai 19 ans. Ça fait longtemps que la crise d'adolescence est passée !

Elle partit pour de bon cette fois. Elle n'avait pas d'endroit précis où aller, elle vagabondait juste, se préoccupant peu d'où elle était. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. A présent le monde pouvait bien se ramener, elle l'accueillerait comme il se doit. Elle s'arrêta brusquement en soupirant et leva son visage vers le ciel.

''Papa et maman ne seront pas toujours là pour te montrer le chemin à suivre.''

 _Papa et maman hein?_ songea t-elle. _Pour nous guider il faut qu'ils soient là, et ça c'est pas garanti..._

Elle soupira de nouveau et reprit sa marche.

 _J'ai pas eu la chance de connaître les miens..._

Son plus lointain souvenir remontait à ses 10 ans. Elle avait été retrouvée par des randonneurs dans une foret. Elle était brûlée à certain endroit, coupée à d'autres. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux et, pire que tout, elle ne se souvenait de rien. Elle n'avait aucune attache avec ce passé oublié.

Son nom lui avait été donné par une vieille dame lorsqu'elle était sortie de l'hôpital où elle avait été emmenée. Elle allait être emmenée dans un orphelinat lorsqu'elle avait entendu cette vieille femme rabâcher ''Ever'' en boucle. Tous la prenaient pour une folle mais l'enfant qu'elle était à cette époque l'avait regardée dans le blanc des yeux, et jamais elle n'avait vu une telle sagesse. La femme était peut-être folle, mais elle avait chassé ses troubles. C'est le nom qu'elle avait choisi à ce moment-là. Et c'est celui qui était resté parmi tout ceux qu'on avait voulu lui attribuer.

Elle avait été acceptée dans de nombreuses familles d'accueil, avant d'être finalement rejetée à cause de son comportement violent. Alors le temps libre qu'elle avait, elle le passait à apprendre à se battre, pour pouvoir se défendre dans des situations telles qu'elle avait endurées aujourd'hui.

Elle s'arrêta un instant. Elle était sur la route qui, positionnée sur une colline, surplombait la ville. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne elle avait toujours aimé cet endroit. Elle enjamba la rambarde de sécurité qui séparait la route du fossé et s'adossa à celle-ci. Elle contempla la ville en repensant à ces parents qu'elle n'avait pas connue. Elle leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel.

\- J'aimerais...

Une larme coula le long de sa joue, la première depuis bien longtemps.

\- J'aimerais rencontrer mes parents... murmura-t-elle.

Une lueur attira son attention et lorsqu'elle remonta à sa source, elle fut sidérée. C'était sa main qui brillait, bientôt suivie par le reste de son corps. Elle tenta de crier, mais ses forces l'abandonnèrent et elle tomba dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Son nez la chatouillait. Ce n'était d'abord qu'une impression fugace puis cela devint bien plus insistant. Son nez la chatouillait vraiment. Elle répondit à son instinct premier et porta la main là où elle était dérangée, et fut surprise de sentir sous ses doigts les pétales d'une fleur. Cela ne la dérangea pas plus que sa mais elle se fit une réflexion qui changeait beaucoup de chose. Il n'y avait de fleur ni sur la route, ni a coté... Elle ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur une vision qui l'étonna vivement. Elle était allongée au beau milieu d'une foret.

 _Ho pas encore_ ! Pesta intérieurement Ever.

Elle tenta de se lever mais elle dut se rendre a l'évidence, elle ne pouvait pas bouger !

\- Hé !

Elle aurait volontiers répondu si sa tête avait bien voulu faire l'effort de se tourner afin de voir qui osait troubler sa solitude-encore. Mais l'inconnu fut extrêmement généreux et prit la peine de contourner son corps afin d'être dans son champ de vision. Quelle délicate attention de sa part, faudrait qu'elle se souvienne de le remercier ! Lorsqu'elle aurait les idées claires, bien sûr ! Elle détailla son sauveur et voulut à le remer-bordel c'est quoi ça ? Ce gars avait les cheveux roses ! Non mais après il est en droit de vouloir s'affirmer et de faire chier ses parents, mais là... Rose, mais rose, rose ! Il y avait quand même une limite à ne pas franchir et c'est ce que s'apprêtait à faire Ever. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle voulait faire avant de voir le chat bleu qui volait à côté du garçon. Mais oui c'est totalement normal, on en voit à tous les coins de rue des chats comme ça. Mais était-ce vraiment un chat ? Elle ne voulut pas approfondir cette question dans le risque de péter les quelques neurones qui lui restaient. Elle se re-concentra à nouveau sur le jeune homme qui, sourcils froncés, l'observait avec inquiétude. Ah il lui avait parlé ? D'ailleurs elle commençait à voir trouble. Elle se sentit emportée dans les méandres de l'inconscience une nouvelle fois. La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut le visage paniqué du garçon.

* * *

 **C'était donc le prologue, j'espère qu'il vous aura plut ^^**

 **Si vous voulez savoir quoi que se soit, ou que vous avez une question, n'hésitez pas à mettre une review. C'est gratuit et sa repend du bonheur! Chez moi en tout cas...**

 **Merci d'avoir lu, et sur ces bonnes paroles, salut!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Voilà le premier chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise!**

 **Ange: Merci pour ta review. Je ne peux pas répondre à ta supposition puisque sa ruinerais le suspense. Mais la réponse se trouvera dans pas mal de chapitre. Sinon, Ever n'a rien contre le rose, je te rassure. Mais disons que c'est pas banal de voir cette couleur de cheveux dans la réalité, alors forcément sa surprend un peu^^! Et puis, comme je l'ai dit, ce n'est que la première et surement pas la dernière fixette de mon esprit complètement déjanté!**

 **Merci à ma Betta: Natto'n'aliens.**

* * *

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle conclut rapidement qu'elle n'était pas dans une forêt et que par conséquent, tout ce qui avait accompagné le décor était des produits de son imagination (vous savez, l'énergumène au cheveux bonbon et le chat volant... Faudrait peut-être qu'elle arrête la cigarette...).

Ever se demanda ainsi où elle était, puis cela passa en second plan lorsqu'elle s'aperçut avec étonnement qu'elle ne portait plus ses vêtements d'origine (oui cette fille devait apprendre à reconnaître les priorités...). Elle était maintenant habillée d'une chemise bleue sans manche et d'un pantalon ample de la même couleur. Le parfait accoutrement du patient d'hôpital. Mais elle dut se rendre à l'évidence, elle n'était pas dans un hôpital. Premièrement parce qu'elle n'était reliée à aucune machine extravagante produisant un bruit affreux. Deuxièmement, car elle avait passé des mois dans une chambre d'hôpital lorsqu'elle était enfant. Elle connaissait l'ambiance des hôpitaux, et cet endroit ne s'en rapprochait pas du tout.

Semi-rassurée par ses conclusions hâtives Ever se redressa, non sans pousser un grognement de douleur. Elle avait mal, mais elle ne savait pas où. Ça allait pas l'aider ça... Une fois assise dans une position qu'elle jugeait confortable, elle observa une nouvelle fois la pièce. Rien ne traînait, aucun objet superflu, une petite commode, un bureau et plusieurs lits. Elle avait l'impression de retourner dans l'infirmerie du lycée. Elle entreprit de se lever mais aussitôt qu'elle fut sur ses deux jambes elle vacilla et si elle ne s'était pas rattrapée de justesse, elle aurait sûrement fini au sol.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, à la grande surprise de la brune qui s'assit sur le matelas une nouvelle fois. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant une magnifique jeune femme rentrer. Une femme aux cheveux blancs... Normal. Lorsque la blanche posa enfin ses yeux bleus sur la convalescente, elle eut l'air brièvement surpris avant de sourire à la blessée.

\- Ho tu es réveillée ! Ne bouge surtout pas, je vais cherchez le maître, dit-elle en sortant.

Plus court, tu meurs. Ever soupira, de toute évidence elle allait avoir de la visite. Elle réfléchit alors aux questions qu'elle allait bien pouvoir poser, et à celles auxquelles on pourrait lui demander de fournir des réponses. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées lorsque la porte se rouvrit, laissant apercevoir une nouvelle fois la magnifique jeune femme. Seulement elle était seule. Ever se remuait dans tous les sens pour apercevoir une personne éventuellement placée derrière son interlocutrice, mais il n'y avait personne. Un raclement de gorge la ramena sur terre et elle baissa les yeux vers la source du bruit. Un homme plutôt âgé se tenait devant la blanche et la fixait, neutre.

 _Petit..._ Pensa Ever.

L'homme s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à se trouver à côté du lit sur lequel elle était toujours assise.

\- Bien le bonjour, je suis heureux de voir que tu t'es réveillée. Je me nomme Macarof Draer, le maître de Fairy Tail. Et voici Mirajane Strauss, notre barman-représentatrice-mannequin.

Ever avait bien envie de hausser les épaules d'un air nonchalant pour signaler qu'elle ne connaissait pas ''Fairy Tail'' mais on ne fait pas ce genre de choses devant des gens importants... Ça ne l'empêcha pas de le faire malgré tout... Le maître soupira, comprenant le message.

\- Nous sommes une guilde de mages.

 _Ah bah oui, je comprends tout de suite mieux la situation !_ songea Ever, ironique.

Macarof s'apprêtait à lui poser la question fatidique… Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait évanouie au beau milieu d'une foret bordel ! Mais il n'eut pas la chance d'avoir une réponse car à peine eut-il ouvert la bouche que la porte fut littéralement défoncée - oui pour moi une porte qui vole à travers une pièce est une porte défoncée, pas pour vous ? - laissant ainsi entrer deux énergumènes complètement enragés. Ah non, trois finalement. Quatre... **Hum, veuillez m'excusez, mais si les personnages de cette histoire pouvaient éviter de se démultiplier ça serait gentil, merci !**

Bien, reprenons... Deux hommes entrèrent en hurlant dans la salle, un aux cheveux noirs, quand à l'autre... Rose... Encore... Toujours... Ever manqua de s'étrangler en voyant celui qui dans son rêve, l'avait retrouvée dans la foret. Sauf qu'elle était réveillée, et qu'il était là... Problème... Un bon gros problème... Qui se rapproche un peu trop près !

Ever dû en effet se pencher en arrière pour éviter que leur tête ne s'entrechoque. Maintenant qu'il était si près il paraissait bien plus réel, et elle dû se rendre à l'évidence, il était réel. Lui et sa couleur de cheveux... Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, un silence pesant s'étant installé dans la pièce. Il finit par se reculer et sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Alors c'est vrai, t'es bien réveillée ! constata t-il, enjoué.

Ever serait sûrement tombée à la renverse si elle n'avait pas été assise. Il avait défoncé la porte, hurlé comme un dingue et s'était rapproché d'elle comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis plusieurs années, tout ça pour ça ? Elle eu une soudaine envie de lui écraser son poing sur la figure, mais l'autre garçon - qu'elle avait presque oublié - la devança.

\- Il t'a fallu tout ça pour t'en rendre compte, l'allumette ? Quoique, avec ton intelligence sous-développée je ne m'étonne même plus... ricana le brun.

Elle eu envie de l'applaudir. Il venait de dire tout haut ce qu'elle pensait tout bas. Après une réplique pareille, môssieur tête de chewing-gum allait se faire tout petit. Enfin ça, ce serait dans un monde parfait et manque de bol, ce n'est pas un monde parfait...

\- Hein ? T'as un problème, congélateur sur pattes ? rugit "l'allumette".

\- C'est toi mon problème, flammèche ! rétorqua "congélateur".

S'en suivit d'une joute verbale dont Ever se désintéressa rapidement. Elle ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas les surnoms qu'ils utilisaient. Quel intérêt de s'appeler par des surnoms qui évoquaient le feu et la glace ? Elle eut beau chercher, elle ne comprenait pas.

\- Maintenant ça suffit ! tonna une nouvelle voix, faisant sursauter la brune.

Une femme magnifique se tenait maintenant aux côtés des jeunes hommes, qui étaient au sol, visiblement assommés. Autres détails fascinants, cette même femme portait une armure et avait les cheveux rouge écarlate... Elle se fit la réflexion que la blanche, le rose et la rouge devaient avoir le même coiffeur... (comme dirait ma prof de math : voilà une réflexion extrêmement pertinente!) La rousse semblait écumer de rage.

\- C'est une infirmerie ici, qu'est-ce qui vous prend de vous battre ?! hurla t-elle.

 _C'est justement parce que c'est une infirmerie que tu ne devrais pas crier..._ Songea Ever en sentant une migraine pointer, lentement mais sûrement, le bout de son nez.

Elle pensait être au bout de ses surprises lorsqu'une autre femme, blonde cette fois-ci, entra avec nervosité. Elle paraissait parfaitement normale, mis à part le trousseau de clés attaché à sa ceinture.

 _Elle a combien de baraques ?_

\- Erza, je crois que tu les as tués ! s'affola la blonde.

\- Mais non, ils vont parfaitement bien, trancha la rousse. Erza.

Ever crut d'abord qu'elle utilisait le sarcasme avant de s'apercevoir que la chevalière était parfaitement sérieuse... Elle s'interrogea brusquement sur la santé mentale de ses interlocuteurs... A supposer qu'ils en aient une... Macarof se tourna de nouveau vers elle, pas le moins du monde choqué.

\- Au fait, on ne sait toujours pas ton nom !

Voila la seule arme capable de réduire au silence des tarés surexcités... La curiosité... Tous s'étaient retournés vers elle et attendaient patiemment sa réponse. Même les deux zigotos qui se trouvaient auparavant agonisants, étaient de retour dans le monde réel et la fixaient.

 _On est dans un asile, c'est sûr et certain ! Je suis ici à cause des gars que j'ai tabassés hier. Et eux ce sont des fous, ça expliquerait des choses..._ présuma Ever en louchant sur les cheveux de certaines personnes. _Si je me tiens à carreaux et que je ne parle pas, les gardiens me feront sortir d'ici !_

Elle suivit le fil de ses pensées et n'ouvrit pas la bouche, que se soit pour répondre à la question ou pour les insulter de tous les noms. Elle se tint là, soutenant leurs regards en restant silencieuse. Au bout de quelques minutes l'aîné soupira et Ever crut que ce petit homme d'apparence si calme allait enfin révéler sa vrai nature : un fou ! Mais lorsqu'il la regarda dans les yeux, elle put voir de la compassion et une certaine tendresse, digne d'un père. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être surprise, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un portait ce regard sur elle.

\- Tu dois être troublée je suppose, on va te laisser te reposer... dit-il en poussant tous les indésirables vers la sortie, maintenant grande ouverte pour cause d'absence de porte...

Il se retourna vers elle avant de sortir.

\- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas ! lança t-il avec préoccupation.

Une fois tout ce petit monde sorti, Ever eut un problème assez important à régler. Elle n'avait aucune envie de dormir, et il était tout bonnement impensable qu'elle rejoigne les cinglés qui venaient de sortir. En clair, elle n'avait rien à faire. Elle balança donc ses jambes en dehors du matelas et, après avoir vérifié si ses jambes fonctionnaient de nouveau, elle se mit debout. Elle fit quelques pas, pour s'assurer qu'elle n'allait pas s'écrouler, et lorsqu'elle fut satisfaite elle se dirigea vers le bureau. Sur celui-ci se trouvaient diverses onguents et potions sur lesquels elle n'avaient aucun renseignement. Elle remarqua ensuite le journal qui était soigneusement plié. Elle le prit en main et se figea. 6 janvier 784. Voilà la date inscrite sur le journal. La guilde de la ville de Magnolia se fait de nouveau remarquer ! Voilà le gros titre.

Elle se sentit mal, comme ça, tout simplement. Elle rassembla ses idées et fit le point. 784-Magnolia-Fairy Tail-784-Magnolia-Fairy Tail-784... Elle se souvint alors d'un programme qui avait été passé à la télé quelques mois auparavant. Un programme dont le nom était Fairy Tail. Un programme qui parlait d'une guilde de mages et de ses aventures. Elle n'avait vu qu'un épisode mais tout s'assembla dans sa tête.

Macarof, Mirajane et Erza étaient des membres de Fairy Tail, au même titre que les autres personnes présentes un peu plus tôt dans la pièce. Elle était dans le monde de Fairy Tail. La panique la gagna. Elle était dans un monde complètement inconnu et, d'après ses souvenirs, très dangereux ! Elle devait partir, et ce le plus vite possible.

Elle se dirigea ainsi vers la commode et en ouvrit tous les tiroirs jusqu'à trouver une tenue qu'elle pouvait mettre. Elle ressemblait d'ailleurs à ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de porter.

 _Tant mieux_ , songea la demoiselle.

Elle s'habilla en vitesse. Elle était vêtue d'un pantacourt noir avec une ceinture marron et d'un top bleu nuit qui s'arrêtait en dessous de la poitrine. Elle mit donc un débardeur gris en dessous, le tout accompagné de bottines grises à talons. Le top n'avait qu'une manche, ce qui mettait en valeur le tatouage qu'elle avait du haut de son épaule droite jusqu'à son poignet. Il s'agissait simplement d'un trait noir qui s'enroulait autour de son bras tel une spirale.

Ever savait pertinemment que quelqu'un pouvait arriver à tout moment. Et sans la porte prévue à cette effet, elle ne pourrait pas gagner du temps. Une fois prête, la brune se dirigea vers une fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit avec précaution. Un seul bruit et elle était dans la mouise. A son grand soulagement, elle se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée, ce qui lui facilita la tâche. Elle sauta donc par la fenêtre et partie avec le plus de discrétion possible, sans remarquer l'ombre qui la suivait. Une ombre aux cheveux étrangement roses...

* * *

 **Voilà, la suite dans le prochain épisode! Si vous avez des questions, des suppositions, ou même si vous voulez me dire que c'est absolument génial ou totalement nul, mettez une review. Sa fait plaisir! A la semaine prochaine!**


End file.
